


Burn To The Ground

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Burns, Character Death, Dee Has Asthma, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Patton Is A Good Father, Protective Virgil, Sad, Sad Ending, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: Virgil woke to the crackling of flames and someone screaming his name.





	1. Crumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation before we begin
> 
> Virgil is the oldest (15) besides his boyfriend Logan (16) and of course his adoptive father Patton (35). Roman (12) is Virgil's friend, they became friends because Virgil knows his older brother, Remy (21) - who isn't mentioned in here yet - and actually briefly dated him (Remy) before they broke it off over a mutual agreement that it wasn't going to work out. Declan/Dee (6) is Virgil's little brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "VIWGIW! VIWGE!!" Dee wailed, flailing his small arms.

Virgil woke to the crackling of flames and someone screaming his name from a few feet away. He surged upright, trying to identify the source of the screaming. His gaze locked on Roman, and he immediately scrambled to his feet and bolted for his terrified friend, pulling the boy's trembling body to his chest, stroking his hair, looking around frantically for Logan and Dee. He didn't have to look far for the latter. He was clawing at the door, eyes frantic and movements uncharacteristically uncoordinated, even considering he was only six. "Dee!" His brother turned, eyes glazed, but alert. "Where's Lo??"

Declan moved closer, wrapping his tiny arms around Virgil's leg. "I don know."

There was a creak, followed by a long, low roar, and they all scrambled back as the wall caved in.

"Dad? Dad! Logan!" Virgil screamed 

"Virgil?"

"Dad!"

"Virge, I'm coming, honey! Just - ow! - give me a moment, alright?" Patton called.

"We're in my bedroom!" Virgil called, pulling his petrified friends closer. Dee whimpered, burrowing his face into the taller boy's neck, while Roman fisted his hands tightly in Virgil's ashy jacket.

"Oh thank goodness you're all okay," Patton sighed, moving forward to pick up Declan easily, who had collapsed against Virgil, wheezing and holding his chest. "Hang in there, kiddos, we'll find a way out. Logan was already outside last I checked." The roaring of the flames accelerated, almost obscuring Patton's reassurances.

"Daddy...my...head huwts...." Dee whimpered.

"He needs his inhaler!" Virgil called.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, I don't know where it is," Patton whispered. "Just stick with me. Here." He pulled the cat hoodie from his shoulders and draped the sleeve over Dee's nose and mouth.

"The window," Roman croaked, pointing upward suddenly. They all followed his gaze, Patton visibly brightening when he noticed the open window.

"We can get out through there. Stick close, stay away from the flames," Patton said, pulling them all tight to his side and shuffling for the window.

"Dad, you get out first, I'll get them through. I think it'll be better if there's an adult outside! You can catch us as we come through, you're the strongest one here!" Virgil had to shout over the crackling flames, but Patton nodded. Gently passing Dee to Roman, he turned for the window and hauled himself through, turning back and readying himself to catch whoever fell through next. "One...two...three!" Virgil boosted Dee up and made sure Patton had a good grip on the younger boy before he let go of his little brother.

"Viwgiw!" Dee screamed as soon as his brother was no longer in sight. He heard Patton pushing him, gently telling him that Virgil was helping everyone through the window.

Roman went through without a hitch, and Virgil hesitated before hauling himself up onto the windowsill. "Is Logan out there?" he called.

"I...no!" Patton called back.

Virgil clawed down the rising panic. "I'm gonna look for him! Stay with Dee and Roman!"

"Virgil, no!"

"VIWGIW! VIWGE!!" Dee wailed, flailing his small arms. Virgil reached through the window.

"I'll be right back, buddy, I need to find Logan! You remember Logan, right?"

"Yeth..."

"Well, I need to go find him. I'm gonna bring him out. Okay?"

"...Otay..."

"Take care of dad and Roman for me while I'm gone, alright?"

"I wilw!"

"Good job, Dee!"

With that, Virgil turned and took a deep breath, before running straight through the mounting flames and deeper into the house.


	2. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Virgil Sanders, I swear to God if you die on me, I will kill you!"
> 
> Virgil laughed. "Deal! Go, nerd. I'm right behind you. I promise."
> 
> "I love you," Logan said, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes with a steely seriousness that was almost intimidating. "I don't tell you enough, but I do. God, I love you so much."
> 
> "Save the sappy stuff for after, get going!" Virgil yelled. "But for the record, just in case I die, I love you too!"
> 
> "Virgil, you're not going to die!!"
> 
> Virgil just gave him a sad smile and shoved him out the window.

_Pain._ That's the first thing he registered when he jolted upright, nose streaming and eyes stinging. The air was hazy, and there was someone screaming his name in the distance. Virgil?

"Virgil?" he tried to yell, but his voice was scratchy and he couldn't manage more than a pathetic whimper.

He remembered coming back inside, and seeing the flames crawling up the side of the house, but everything after that was a blur of moment and sound that he couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Logan!" The cry was closer this time, and he grit his teeth.

"Virgil!" His voice was grating and weak, but he managed. "Virgil!" Louder that time.

"Logan, I can hear you! I'm coming, okay?"

"O-okay!"

Virgil appeared out of a cloud of smoke, the flames climbing the walls making a flickering, burning halo around him, as cliche as it sounded. Logan scrambled to his feet and grabbed his boyfriend's arm.

"We need to get out of here!" Virgil yelled. Logan nodded. Together, they sprinted towards the back of the house. There had been a window open in the guest bedroom, if Logan recalled correctly. Patton and the kids had probably gotten out there.

Virgil halted in front of the window, gazing at the shattered windowsill. "I'll boost you up and then you can pull me out once you're outside!" Virgil suggested.

"You first!" Logan called back.

"You're taller, you'll be able to get me out once you're safe! I'd be too short to help you, and Patton isn't much taller!"

Logan considered. "Virgil Sanders, I swear to God if you die on me, I will kill you!"

Virgil laughed. "Deal! Go, nerd. I'm right behind you. I promise."

"I love you," Logan said, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes with a steely seriousness that was almost intimidating. "I don't tell you enough, but I do. God, I love you so much."

"Save the sappy stuff for after, get going!" Virgil yelled. "But for the record, just in case I die, I love you too!"

"Virgil, you're not going to die!!"

Virgil just gave him a sad smile and shoved him out the window. He tumbled roughly to the ground. "Virgil! Vee, no! Virgil! Virgil, please!" He dove for the window, reaching back through and clawing around blindly, searching for any hint of his boyfriend's attempt to get through the window. Finding nothing, he gripped the frame and tried to pull himself up the side of the house and back on, but Virgil's dad grabbed him by the back of his shirt, yanking him away.

"Where is my son?" Patton asked, eyes flickering between Logan and the window. Logan just looked back up towards the opening, letting out a stifled sob. Patton's eyes went wide.

"Vwgiw??" Dee cried, alerted by Logan's startled pleading and his father's frantic screams that something was wrong.

"Virgil will be okay, Dee, it's alright," Patton soothed, but the wild edge to his voice did nothing to calm the youngest Sanders child, who started thrashing around in Patton's arms, screaming his brother's name, his chubby legs kicking frantically.

There was a choked scream from just beyond the wall, and the flames climbed up into view through the window. Logan screamed, hardly registering the fireman pulling him away, only faintly hearing Patton's screams for the fireman holding him to let him get his son. Dee's terrified screeches faded into silence, and the ground rushed up to greet him.

There was a ringing in his ears, a voice calling his name, and a bright light shining at his eyes, then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Jesus so many spelling errors


End file.
